The Magic Of The Serpent And His Lioness
by darkXmagic
Summary: When Voldemort is murdered something funny happens to Hermione and one other Person. She finds she gains new powers and over goes serious changes
1. Death and Magic

When Voldemort is murdered something funny happens to Hermione and one other Person. She finds she gains new powers and over goes serious changes  
  
**Disclaimer: EVERYTHING belongs to JK!!!!  
**  
"advad" Hermione whimpers she was so hurt, she could barely speak. With her last breath she screams "avada kerdava!'  
  
Last week the war with the dark lord had begun. All of her fellow students were battling with her. And many had died. Over this short period of time she had found out many useful things, for starters Draco Malfoy and Blaize Zabini were ACTUALLY on the good side! But they hadn't changed their rude immature attitudes.  
  
Hermione lay on the floor, she was in so much pain. "I think it would be easier to die than go through this torture" Hermione murmured. "Then let me put you out of your misery" Lucius Malfoy purred. Hermione panicked, where was her wand? "Looking for this mud blood?" She could see joy in his cold gray eyes. "HELP!!!" Hermione screamed. "No no, that wont work" Lucius grinned evilly "SILENCO!" He laughed, which sent shivers up Hermione's spine.  
"CRUCIO!" Someone screamed from behind. Lucius was struck and screamed in pain. "This is for all the shit you put me through!"It was Draco, his eyes seemed to be glowing with rage... "AVADA KERDAVA!!!" Lucius lay dead next to Hermione.  
"T-th-thanks..." Hermione managed to say weakly.  
"I didn't do it for you Hermione." Did he just call me something other than mud blood? "I did it for all the torture he ever put me and my mother through. I guess i'm sorry i didn't come sooner." He looked at her beaten up figure. "Oh, he didn't really do anything... this is from earlier this morning..." She said giving him a weak smile. He's trying to be nice... Hermione snatched he wand from Lucius' cold dead hands, which made her shiver. And stood up slowly and gingerly.  
Suddenly yells and curses could be heard, Hermione and Draco looked at each other and ran to where the sound was coming from. Voldemort lay on the the floor blood gushing from his slits of a nose. His blood red eyes scanning his surroundings.  
"Damn you Potter, it looks as if you've won. But," He smiled evilly "but looks can be decieving..." "What are you playing at Voldemort?" Harry said a quick look of panic crossed his face.  
And in he blink of an eye the dark lord said the 2 cursed words. He and Harry Potter lay dead.  
Hermione stood there trying to fight back the tears but she couldn't. She grabbed the nearest human being, Draco, and dug her head into his chest sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

**DRACO'S POV**

Holy shit Granger and I hear some screaming so we run to see what had happened. All the sudden Wonder Boy is standing in front of you-know-who, who was currently dying, all smug. I go over to Dumbledore asking what had happened and he told me that Harry had performed various spells and finally 'avada kerdava' and Voldemort had a pretty good shield but not good enough. I saw a little grin escape the old man's lips.  
"NOOOOOO" I hear someone scream and I see Potter and the Dark Lord dead on the floor. Then Hermione ... wait I'm calling her by her first name... throws herself on me and is sobbing like mad... I've never been the emotional type but I try to calm her down and it partially works... this should be one interesting night...

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Voldemort's dead body began to glow... Hermione turned around and gaped at the sight "What the shit is happening?" Draco muttered.  
"I-I really have no idea..." Hermione said amazed The body suddenly turned into a shimmering dust that dove for Hermione and Draco. It entered their bodies knocking them out completely.  
"H-Head M-M-Master what just happened." A frightened Prof. Sprout questioned.  
"I think I might have a hunch but we will just have to wait and see..." And with that everyone left the bloody battle field, some people collected the bodies of loved ones, but mainly everyone just tried leaving the horrid place with out crying. Dumbldore levitated the 2 unconscious teens and lead them towards the school.  
"aah" he said "it's good to be home." A silent tear rolled down his long crooked nose. So many had died, he should have died instead of all those young innocent people. He was old. He had lived a good life, theirs had barely started. This was going to be a long night!  
  
**(A/N: HEY!!! This is my BRAND NEW fanfic. This is only my second one, so don't expect to much... my last one didn't satisfy me very much... even though I got some sweet reviews... If anyone feels the need to help me write this, please go ahead!! LOL... this story will have many POVs (point of view's) and italics are normally the person, who is speaking, thoughts. PLEASE REVIEW)  
**XOXO **darkXmagic **


	2. Wake Up and Realize

**Disclaimer: Anything that is familiar to you is ALL J.K. Rowling!!!!!!!  
**  
**_'Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you Tell you I need you Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets And ask me your questions Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles Coming up tails Heads on a silence apart  
Nobody said it was easy It's such a shame for us to part Nobody said it was easy No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start'_**

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**  
  
The morning sun beamed on my face. i smiled and thought about how wonderful the day was looking so far, when suddenly (a/n: yes I like that word!!!), I remembered there was nothing to live for... Both Ron and Harry were dead. Ron had died a while ago, Voldemort's first attempt to kill us all was with a deadly virus. It killed many, Ron was one of them. I had gotten used to the fact that he wasn't coming back but that was only because I had Harry, he always cheered me up. And now he's dead...  
  
She burrowed he face into a nice squashy pillow. Tears streaming down her face. "WHY WHY WHY? They were Good people!!" I shrieked Someone knocked at the door, making Hermione jump.  
"Wh-who is it?" Hermione said trying to tidy up her blotchy face.  
"It's Gin!! Mione get the door!!"(a/n: it's dominos) Ginny yelled "hold on..." She mopped up her face and unlocked the door to her private dormitory. ( she made head girl)  
"Mione I can't believe their gone!" Ginny burst in to tears. Hermione couldn't help but pity her.  
_Her and Harry had been dating for a year 'you were always so jealous' a little voice said __not really... maybe just a little.  
'tsk tsk tsk'  
hey your the one who brought it up!_  
_'hey i'm just your conscience...  
_  
she was talking to her own head... she really had lost it.  
"i know it's hard without them but... but..." Hermione tried to think of some comforting statement but failed to think of one.

**_'I was just guessing At numbers and figures Pulling your puzzles apart  
Questions of science Science and progress Do not speak as loud as my heart  
Tell me you love me Come back and haunt me Oh and I rush to the start'_**

* * *

**Draco's POV**  
  
He sat in his huge bed, he didn't know what time it was... and frankly he didn't care. Normally he wasn't a morning person... but last night was really haunting him. He had killed his own father, the very man that brought him on this planet. But for what? He abused Draco so much, and never was loving. He only expected perfectness... but why? Lucius himself was nothing near perfect. He abused everyone who once cared for him. He was a selfish monster.  
_But what about Granger she must be in pieces! Both of her best friends gone... not that I've ever had a 'friend' worth having a conversation with... maybe Blaize... Now that Lucius is dead I should live my life the way I want to live it_... A smirk appeared on his face, that was there to stay. 

_First... no more grease ball hair... it makes me look like I'm from the middle ages...what else have I wanted?  
'Granger a small voice said'  
WHAT?? No! I mean... she... she's not even pretty.  
'what was that'  
His conscience was right. Hemione was gorgeous these days. Her uncontrolable mane had been tamed into nice soft ringlets and her body was petite and curvy where it needed to be... you know for a conscience your really mean 'well I lean from the best'  
stop kissing up!  
'ok'_

**_'Running in circles Chasing our tails Coming back as we are  
Nobody said it was easy Oh it's such a shame for us to part Nobody said it was easy No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start'_**  
  
**(A/N: Sorry that was short... the music made it longer... oh and it was 'The Scientist' by Cold Play... I love that song... it's so sweet. But yeah eventually that dusty stuff from voldemort will take part... but for now Draco is going to make peace with Hermione and stuff... and both will go major transformations... so far so good?? PLEASE NO FLAMERS!!!! I'm really new at this... if you have suggestions go ahead but try to be nice... please?? I'll try and update ASAP... PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**

XOXO **darkXmagic**


End file.
